


It’s Your Choice

by sailor_pansexual



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_pansexual/pseuds/sailor_pansexual
Summary: If I could only save one of you, would I save you... or would I save the princess?





	It’s Your Choice

It's not that I hate the princess.

After all, I live my life to protect her. Therefore, I simply could never hate her.

But destiny seems to have more pity to share with her than it could fathom sharing with me.

We had just found each other. We were unstoppable. Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Partners. Sisters-in-arms. Lovers.

And then that brat of a princess ruined it all. She just had to have her happily ever after, didn't she?

I remember the fall of Silver Millennium like it happened yesterday.

The horror of being forced to watch it all happen. And not being able to provide our aid.

Then we lost sight of each other and I... I couldn’t breathe. Not without you there to remind me to do so.

And it’s all that damn princess’ fault.

But you loved the princess, didn’t you. I remember the way you would talk about her. The way you’d ask to borrow my mirror just to get a glimpse of her beauty.

But I never let it get to me. After all, it wasn’t her who got to share a bed with you, was it.

And even now as we are Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru, I’ve feared you have an eye for Tsukino Usagi. I mean, after all, you kissed her.

After I brought it up, do you remember what you said, Haruka? That it didn’t mean anything. That it was to scare her away. And then you teased me. Did such an action make me jealous? I said no, but... to answer your question, Haruka... it truly did.

I quickly forgot my feelings as you put your mouth where it belonged, but a nagging voice in the back of my mind told me that by kissing you, I was kissing the damned princess. Oh well, I guess.

I’m sorry, Haruka. I didn’t ask for any of this to happen. It’s just... it seems as though I will never get my happily ever after. If I could give up being Neptune to just be Michiru to be with you as Haruka and not Uranus... I fear I’d do it in a heartbeat. But destiny would never allow for such a thing to happen.

Destiny.

I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it a thousand times; Destiny is a bitch. The princess barely has to blink and she gets her happy ending. She gets her prince.

But us, Haruka? We both know we’ll die in some battle protecting the Earth or the princess or both.

Sometimes I wonder about something, Haruka. Between you and the princess, if only one could be saved, who would I pick? Dumb question. I’m afraid I already know the answer. But that’s not the question I lose sleep over.

In the same situation, who would you choose? Me? Or the princess. I suppose that deep inside, I know the answer to that one, too.

I guess it doesn’t really matter now. After all, you chose the the princess.

You knew that blast would kill whoever it hit. You had a split second decision to make.

In the choice between duty and love, I always knew you’d choose duty. That’s just the kind of person you are, Haruka.

I wish I had the strength to say I’d choose duty too, but I simply don’t.

The pain you inflicted upon me wasn’t physical. Not at first, at least,

There was a flash. Then a sense of betrayal coursing through my veins and to my heart. Then I heard you yell my name as the pain finally set in.

I tried to talk. To say anything that could show you how I felt, but as you held me and my vision grew blurry, my lips could only form the words.

‘I understand’


End file.
